


Just Say It

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, petra is gay and in love, some sort of implied jane villanueva/petra solano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: While writing Petra's book, Jane and Petra talk about some serious stuff.





	Just Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Last weeks episode just fueled me with gay energy. I am so sure Jane Ramos and Petra are gonna be a thing, they were totally flirting and while Jane is doing some sketchy stuff, she must have her reasons and also she thinks Petra's guilty but she's having her doubts and she and Petra are totally falling in love with Petra.
> 
> Also I'm totally excited for Jane V and Petra to have scenes together while writing the book. I hope they have some good discussions. Also I would love a scene like this, where Jane realizes Petra might be in love with JR.

“Petra, you need to talk to me. I can't write this if you don't talk to me.”

This was what it had been for the past hour. Petra was talking, except she kept talking about her life now. “It's a lifestyle book, and this is my lifestyle,” is what she said.

“Yes, but your current lifestyle is more rewarding if you talk about your life before.”

Petra was obviously hesitant about it and Jane understood, but this book wasn't going to go anywhere if Petra didn't open up to her. And while Jane was being paid by the hour, she wanted to feel like she was actually doing work.

“What was it like growing up in Czechoslovakia?”

“Germany, remember? I was in Germany from when I was a baby until I was about five. My father sent me and my mother there to protect us from the Železná opona.”

Jane squinted at her.

“The Iron Curtain. After it ended, we went back to the Czech Republic. I remember liking Germany, we had a nice apartment there. But whatever my father had set up to help us only extended for a certain amount of time. And he was dead, so he couldn't help us anymore.”

“Do you know what your father was like?”

“I only have my mother's stories about him to go by. I don't think she really loved him, I'm not sure she was capable of loving anyone.”

Petra was quiet for a moment and Jane didn't pry.

“Anyway, from what I heard, my father was a nice man. Tall and skinny, goofy looking.”

“Goofy?” Jane laughed.

Petra pulled her hair away from her ears, exposing them. “I got my ears from him.”

“Your ears are cute.”

Petra cleared her throat. Some red tinged her cheeks. “Thanks. Anyway, my mother described him as weird looking and then she would tell me I took like him.”

“Oh. Petra, that's awful. If it's any consolation, you've very pretty. Beautiful, even.”

The tinge on Petra's cheeks spread across her face. She looked at a loss for words for a moment before rolling her eyes. “No shit. I'm gorgeous.”

They both laughed. Then Jane remembered she was supposed to be writing. Her fingers started flying over the keyboard; maybe this would be more fun than she thought.

So for the next two hours Petra spoke and Jane wrote. A couple times Jane thought Petra was about to cry, but Petra would just do something like lick her lips or tip her head to the side and continue. 

“Jane thinks I shouldn't write this,” Petra said while they were taking a break.

“Huh?”

“Jane Ramos, my lawyer.”

“Oh, right.” The first time Petra had told Jane about this other Jane, she laughed because it seemed fitting for Petra to have another Jane in her life. Petra didn't appreciate that.

“I mean, I think it would make me more sympathetic once they find out what complete nightmare my sister was. Jane is a very smart person and I don't doubt her advice...”

Petra took a deep breath and her lips twitched into a quick smile. Was Petra really smiling? About what?

“So. I'm really looking forward to this book. Especially since you're writing it. Your book was really good by the way.”

A wide grin spread across Jane's face. “You read it?”

Petra closed her eyes and nodded. “Yes.”

“And you thought it was really good?”

“Jane, don't make this a big deal.”

Jane put her hand on Petra's arm and patted it. “Thank you. It means a lot when you say things like that because I know you mean it.”

Petra looked like she was about to say something when Petra's phone chimed. She looked down at it and smiled. Like, a real smile. A smile that went up to her eyes.

“What?” Jane asked.

“Nothing.”

Jane knew that look. It was somebody important to Petra. Was Petra dating someone?

“What's his name?” Jane asked with a playful nudge.

Petra's eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

Jane pointed at Petra's phone. “The person you're texting.”

Jane caught a glimpse of Petra's phone and saw the contact name “JR.” What did that mean? Was it Junior? Or the initials JR?

Then it hit Jane. “Jane Ramos?”

Petra's jaw clenched. “Yes. She was texting me about some... case details.”

“Why'd you smile like that?”

“Like what?”

Jane imitated the smile. Petra glared at Jane, but then was unable to meet her eye.

“It was good news.”

“Why do you call her JR?”

“Well I can't call her Jane, can I?”

“Hm.”

“What?”

“Nothing, let's just get back to the book. What was it like coming to America?”

They did this for another hour or so before they ordered some food and wine. Maybe Petra would give Jane more details about JR if she was a little bit drunk. 

“Do you feel sad about Anezka?” Jane asked.

Petra was now laying out on the couch, her shoes off. Jane was sitting in the chair next to the couch and was leaning over the arm.

“It's... složitý. I mean complicated. I mean, she grew up in an orphanage and then was controlled by the mother who gave her up at birth. So I sort of get it. But I also would never try to kill her. Actively anyway. She actually tried to kill me. Twice. And she paralyzed me.”

Jane didn't process that right away and nearly choked on the piece of chicken in her mouth. “What?!”

“Hm?”

“I thought Anezka was the one paralyzed.”

Jane could see Petra freeze. “I... never told you about that?”

“No... I think I would've remembered that. I thought it was you, I was the one who told Rafael.”

Petra rolled over and looked right at Jane. “You figured it out before Rafael?”

“Yeah... I was in the hotel and I accidentally startled who I thought was you... But it was Anezka, I guess, because she reacted in a way you would never. Yelping and jumping.”

“You figured it out, before Rafael...”

“Petra?”

Petra's eyes filled with tears and Jane immediately reached out to her. They hugged awkwardly, while they leaned over the armrests of the couch and chair.

“Why didn't you say anything?”

Petra sniffed loudly. “I think I was just angry. Rafael knows, by the way. I told him a little bit later. He was the one I was most angry with. We were married for years, he even fucked my sister, and he couldn't tell it wasn't me.”

“He... what?”

“He fucked Anezka. He thought it was me and...” Petra waved her hand and took a long sip of wine.

“I... didn't know that.”

“He probably doesn't like to talk about it.”

“Oh, Petra, I'm so sorry. That must have been awful.”

Petra stared off into the distance for a minute. The only sound was the ticking of a clock on a side table. “It was like being asleep and awake at the same time. I was trapped in my own head not being able to do anything myself. Couldn't even talk. Anezka took away three months of my life, which is a very long time for newborns. She did this after I took her in, took care of her. Remember that big fight we got into because I lied for Anezka? It was for nothing. She really screwed up our relationship.”

“It was nice you took her in the first place, I don't think you should regret doing a nice thing. You couldn't have known she would turn out to be... like she was.”

“I guess.”

“Really, Petra. I'm sorry I said your kindness is transactional. I mean, that thing with my house?”

“Your... house?” Petra furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before her eyes went wide. “You knew?”

“Well, when I kinda noticed when half the money going towards my mortgage wasn't coming in, yeah, I noticed. But when I confronted you about it you...” Jane suddenly realized why. “That was Anezka.”

“What?”

“The person I confronted was Anezka, not you. That's why you, or she, acted like she had no idea what I was talking about and why she was so dismissive of it. Oh my god... She really did screw up our relationship. So, I'm going to thank you for real this time. Thank you. It was a really sweet thing to do.”

Petra grunted. “It was nothing.”

Jane pulled Petra into another awkward hug. “Really. You did something really nice without telling anyone. That definitely was not transactional.”

“Nemáš zač.”

“Let me guess, that means you're welcome.”

Petra smiled. “Yes. I should teach you Czech.”

“I've always wanted to be trilingual.”

“I don't think that's a word...”

“Really?”

“I don't know,” Petra laughed.

Petra's phone chimed again and once again, when she saw who it was, she smiled.

“Is that JR?”

“Yeah... I mean, how'd you know?”

Jane jutted out her jaw and gave Petra a hard, long look. “What's going on here?”

“What do you mean?” Petra wasn't looking at Jane, though, she was texting the other Jane back, that smile still on her face.

“Nothing.”

“She doesn't like it when I call her JR, but when I do, she calls me Peter,” Petra said in a soft voice.

“That's cute. It's like petnames for each other.”

“I guess so.”

“Do you like being called Peter?”

Petra shrugged. “It doesn't bother me too much. I didn't like it at first, but...”

“But?”

Petra played with the phone in her hands, her teeth running over her bottom lip. “It's not so bad.”

Jane was resisting the urge to smile so hard, but it was difficult because Petra didn't seem to see it but Jane could see it. She let herself smile a little bit and Petra caught her.

“What?”

“Don't 'what' me, I know that look. Just say it.”

“Does Jane Ramos know you have a crush on her?”

Petra's mouth fell open and scoffed. “I don't, what? That is the most ridiculous... Where would you even get an idea like...”

Petra clamped her mouth shut, her eyes darting around. She looked insane.

“Petra, I didn't--”

Petra suddenly sprang to her feet and started pacing. Jane didn't get up, she just followed Petra with her eyes.

“I don't have a--” Petra said, still pacing and her hands now up at shoulder level, palms out. “I'm not--”

After pacing for about two minutes, she stopped and looked right at Jane. “She's my lawyer, Jane. She's defending me in a murder trial.”

“And?”

“And I think I'm falling in love with my lawyer,” Petra gasped. She plopped down beside Jane and Jane put her arms around Petra.

“She just... gets me, you know? And it's so hard to find someone who gets me. Other than you and Raf, of course. But I've been with Rafael and you know how that was, and you...”

Petra looked at Jane but didn't finish her thought. “Does JR, Jane, know?”

“I don't know. She's smart, but I don't know if I've been really obvious. You figured it out.”

Jane rubbed Petra's upper arms. “Maybe talk to her? I know that's easier said than done.”

“It's probably just a crush. I want to be careful about this. It's not the first time I fell in love with someone because they were nice to me. Milos.” Petra sunk down into the couch and Jane pulled her closer.

“Jane isn't Milos.”

“How do you know?” Petra mumbled into Jane's arm.

“Well, I guess I don't. I don't know Jane. But you've grown up since Milos, I think you'd be able to tell if she was anything like Milos.”

“I guess.”

They sat quietly for awhile. Petra was so quiet Jane thought she might have fallen asleep. Until Petra sighed. 

“You deserve better than Rafael.”

“Sorry?”

“I was married to Raf, I know him. He isn't a bad guy, but you deserve better than him.”

Jane pulled away from Petra and looked right at her.

“That's not...”

“Any of my business?” Petra finished. “No, I guess not. But I figured since you were giving me relationship advice, I should do the same. And at least I actually know Rafael.”

“He's changed.”

“Has he? He was sleeping with Katherine like, what, a month ago? And he was so sure he and I were meant to be together not long before that.”

Jane found herself chewing her bottom lip and made herself stop. Petra was right, but she didn't want to admit it. “We talked about this already and he promises me he's changed.”

Petra hummed, her lips pursed.

“He's not going to cheat on me or anything.”

“Don't you have to be together to cheat?”

They still hadn't told anyone that they were semi-dating, mostly sleeping together. But something on Jane's face betrayed her because Petra's eyebrows bounced up.

“Oh?”

“It's not... official, really. My family doesn't know. And we didn't want to complicate things for Mateo.”

“So what is it?”

“We're sleeping together.”

Petra sat up straighter on the couch and rested her head on the backrest. “And that's not more complicated than just being together?”

“Petra...”

“No, I'm serious. Do you want my honest opinion?”

Jane sort of did. “No.”

“Well, what's the endgame here?”

“We're just seeing how it goes.”

Petra clearly had more to say, but Jane wasn't sure she wanted to hear it. Petra was right, and it's not like these were things Jane hadn't considered herself, but it had taken so long for her and Rafael to get to this point that she just wanted to enjoy it.

“Can we not talk about Rafael?”

Petra closed her eyes and shrugged. “Fine.”

Jane poured herself another glass of wine and patted Petra's knee.

“I want to talk about JR more. If you want to, I mean. Maybe we shouldn't talk about relationships.”

“It's fine. I think you'd like her, Jane. She's one the few people who can put up with my bullshit, like you.”

Jane laughed. “That's a strong-willed woman. No wonder you like her.”

Petra didn't often smile with her teeth, but this time she did. A light red tinged her cheeks. It was nice to see Petra so happy. Trying to write right now was probably a waste, so they just talked as friends. 

“Oh my god,” Petra said suddenly, her eyes wide. “I think JR was flirting with me, now that I think about it. She kept smiling at me and the way she'd call me Peter when I called her JR.”

“See?” Jane gave Petra a gentle shove.

“Unless it was...”

“Petra, she was flirting. Don't overthink it. Is she into women?”

“Well, she did say something about an ex-girlfriend...”

Jane heard a squeal come from her own mouth. She really drank too much. “Petra! That sounds pretty good to me.”

Petra still looked conflicted. Jane rolled her eyes and patted her lap. Petra furrowed her eyebrows at her.

“Put your head in my lap, silly.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

So Petra did. “This is weird,” Petra said, looking up at Jane.

“Ever had a scalp massage?”

“No?”

Jane showed her what she meant but gently dragging her fingers over Petra's forehead, then into her hair.

“Mateo loves it when I do this. It helps relax him when he's getting frustrated.”

“Hm.”

When Jane got to a particular spot on Petra's skull, Petra's eyes fluttered closed. “Good spot?”

Petra nodded slightly.

“Don't worry about this thing with Jane. I know I'm the last person to tell someone else to not overthink, but I've learned these past four years that sometimes you just have to go for something. Consequences be damned.”

Petra didn't respond.

“Petra?”

“I'm awake.”

“Did you hear me?”

“Consequences be damned.”

“Right. Life is short.” Jane ran circles in the spot where Petra's hair met her forehead. “I mean, don't do something crazy stupid, still be somewhat smart, but... You know what I mean, right?”

“I guess.”

“Talk to Jane, is my point. You deserve happiness and maybe this Jane can give that to you.”

“Can Rafael give that to you?”

Jane stopped rubbing Petra's head. “We're not talking about Rafael.”

“Sorry. Please keep doing that.” Jane didn't start right away. “I promise I won't bring up Rafael again.”

“We should get back to the book,” Jane said.

“I'm too tired and drunk.”

Jane laughed. “Me too.”

They had another quiet moment, while Jane continued to massage Petra's head.

“Maybe I should get back home,” Jane said after a period of time.

She didn't get a response.

“Petra?”

She bounced her leg and still no response. She peered down at Petra and saw the blonde woman's mouth hanging open. She was asleep. Mateo almost always fell asleep when she massaged his scalp too. Luckily her laptop was in reach, so she rested it on the armrest and started writing. She didn't know what she was writing, but it was the start of something.


End file.
